old_world_gamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Pilgrim
"Your hospitality has been most generous. Would you like me to deliver a prayer in your name?" Basic/Special (ToS) The Shrine of Sire Severich of Verena. The Sigmarite Temple of the Holy Three. The Rise of Taal’s Deep. Distant Heiligerburg, the Holy Mount of Shallya. Paths to all these places, and many more, are clogged with the trudging feet of the faithful. No matter how expensive, laborious, or incredibly dangerous the journeys may be, folk from all walks of life can be found forging forward to these holy sites, each with his own reasons for facing the horror of Old World travel. The most popular pilgrimages attract many thousands of penitents every year, and the routes are lined with souvenir sellers, way shrines, elaborate temples, heavy tolls, and desperate bandits keen to make an easy profit from the poorly defended. The few pilgrims who survive the ordeals can forever after wear the unique symbol of their particular pilgrimage, typically a brooch or necklace with a specific design alluding to the patron God of the worship and the journey’s destination. Special Requirement: The character must be on a pilgrimage to enter this career. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Academic Knowledge (Theology) or Consume Alcohol, Animal Care, Common Knowledge (any one – as dictated by the route of the pilgrimage), Haggle, Gossip or Navigation, Outdoor Survival, Perception, Performer (Storyteller), Speak Language (any one – as dictated by the route of the pilgrimage) Talents: Seasoned Traveller, Very Resilient Trappings: Religious Symbol Career Entries Any Career Exits Demagogue, Friar, Initiate, Outlaw, Vagabond, Zealot Quirks and Customs Pilgrims of different faiths honour various customs when on pilgrimage. Manann: Pilgrims of Manann transport jugs of saltwater over great distances and subsist on diets of fish and dried seaweed. Dedicated pilgrims drag heavy boat anchors behind them on ropes or chains. Morr: Morr’s pilgrims travel in solemn processions to the Tilean city of Remas, or wander in trancelike states searching for the fabled Tree of Hope that is rumoured to exist somewhere beyond Morr’s realm. Myrmidia: Soldiers of all nations embark on pilgrimages to Tilea and Estalia for Myrmidia’s favour. During these journeys, pilgrims wear no armour, only white robes stained with their own blood. Ranald: Pilgrims of Ranald wear tokens signifying their dedication to the covert Pilgrimage of Fingers (ToS, page 172). Examples include cat’s paws, notched coin pendants and unusual piercings. Shallya: '''The pilgrimage to the Shallyan high temple at Couronne in Bretonnia is a selfless journey. Pilgrims survive on just water for days at a time, passing on food donations to those truly in need. '''Sigmar: The large trains of pilgrims that retrace Sigmar’s exodus from the Empire attract considerable attention. Vendors of charms and scrolls can make a tidy profit from these zealous trinket collectors. Taal and Rhya: The Pilgrimage of the Stones (ToS, page 172) is undertaken barefoot or topless, exposing the pilgrim to nature’s elements. Winters are often spent meditating in a cave. Ulric: Ulric’s pilgrims visit Middenheim to bask in the Sacred Flame at the cathedral, or climb the highest peaks in the Middle Mountains. They do not shave nor cut their hair, and many go unwashed. Verena: Pilgrims of Verena are lone scholars who tour the greatest libraries copying and distributing tomes of knowledge. They walk and read at the same time, using head lanterns for illumination after dusk. Completing Pilgrimages Most pilgrims who reach their destinations return home afterwards, though some immediately begin another, more ambitious pilgrimage. Others spend their entire lives on the road. To some pilgrims, reaching the destination is a reward in itself, while for others it is the journey. Some pilgrims have experienced miracles or epiphanies upon arriving at their goals. The exact outcome of a pilgrimage depends on the level of divine intervention preferred by the GM. Major outcomes might include miraculous healing or the curing of insanity. Minor results can range from meeting a helpful stranger to receiving prophetic dreams or witnessing divine omens. Alternatively, successful pilgrims could receive a bonus Fortune Point for their efforts.